blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Hilary's Construction Rescue Mission!
Plot Trivia Songs #The Having Fun Song #Let's Go #The Construction Song # Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Sunil Malhotra as Stripes #Kate Higgins as Starla #Jeff Geddis as Mr Patterson #Nicki Burke as Mrs Patterson #Shechinah Mpumlwana as Polly #Nika Futterman as # # Transcript (The episode starts off with the kids playing in the park, until Hilary and Kipper arrives.) *Hilary: "Hey Guys! Guess what you guys are doing." *Jackson: "We're playing tag." *Jordan: "And you're it, Kipper." *Kipper: "I'm it! You'd better run, mates!" *Hilary: "Here she comes." (Kipper jumps into the air and with a flying tackle, she knocks Hilary over.) *All: (Laughing). (Suddenly, they hear loud noises, like jackhammering and sawing.) *Sam: "What's that noise." (Sammy walks over to a fence and looks around.) *Sammy: "Guys! Look. I think people are working on something." *Mr Patterson: "Yeah! We're building a new house so we can live right here in the neighbourhood. I'm Terry and this is my wife, Grace. And this is our daughter, Polly." *Polly: "Um hi." *Hilary: "It's great to meet you, Polly. I'm Hilary and these are my friends, Jackson, Jordan, Sam, Sammy and Kipper." *Kipper: "G'day." *Mrs Patterson: "I think we should go see how all the work is doing." *Polly: "Can I stay here and play with my new friends." *Mr Patterson: "Of course. As long as the kids agree." *Hilary: "Yeah! Why not. C'mon Polly." *Polly: "See you later." *All: "Bye." (The kids ran off to play. Song: Having Fun Song.) * (Song ends.) *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "This is fun. Right guys?" (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everyone! Hi Polly." *Hilary: "You Guys know Polly." *AJ: "Of course. Looks like you guys had already made a new friend." *Polly: "Oh Guys! It's so great to see you." *Jackson: "We met Polly and her parents." *Jordan: "They were building a new house for them." *Hilary: "I sure wish the construction of the new house would be done." *AJ: "Ya know. I just thought of something that'll make the waiting time go faster." *Hilary: "What's that." *Blaze: "An Adventure!" *AJ: "C'mon Guys. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Who's up for an adventure in Axle City." *Kipper: "Me!" *Jackson: "I wish we could but, Jordan and I have to go shopping later." *Sam: "Yeah!" *Sammy: "And Sam and I have to show Polly around in the playground." *Blaze: "Looks like it's just a foursome." *AJ: "More adventuring for us, Hilary." *Hilary: "Alright! Let's Go!" *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City. I wish we could go to Axle City." (In a magic sparkle, Hilary and Kipper appeared in Axle City, as Blaze, Stripes and Starla drive around in the park.) *Stripes: "Rawr!" *All: (Laughing). *Hilary: "Huh. What do you know, Kipper. Looks like the fun is just getting started." (Blaze tags Stripes.) *Blaze: "Tag! You're it!" *Stripes: "Rawr!" (Stripes tags Starla.) *Stripes: "Tag!" *Starla: "I'm it now, partners!" *Hilary: "Here she comes!" *All: (Laughing). *Starla: "Whoa! Whoa!" *Kipper: "Faster, mate! Hurry!" *All: (Laughing). (Suddenly, hammering was heard and the guys' fun came to a sudden stop.) *Stripes: "Do you guys hear something?" (They hear more hammering.) *Hilary: "It almost sounds like what me and my friends heard back home just before we met Polly. Where's all this noise coming from?" *AJ: "Look!" (Just up ahead is a truck named Paulina who was building something.) *Kipper: "Who is she, mates?" *Hilary: "Hey Guys! I don't remember seeing her before. What's her name?" *AJ: "It's Paulina, the pizza chef." *Starla: "And it looks like she's building something." *Hilary: "C'mon Guys. Let's go see." (They raced over to her. AJ dismounts.) *Blaze: "Hey there, Paulina." *Kipper: "G'day. G'day. G'day." *Hilary: "Hello." *Paulina: "Oh Hey, Monster Machines. You're just in time." *Kipper: "Just in time for what?" *Hilary: "What are you doing, Paulina." *Paulina: "I'm building my very own pizza restaurant." *Hilary: "Huh. I see." *Paulina: "But there's just one problem." (The wood suddenly begin to fall apart.) *Paulina: "I don't know how to build a restaurant." *Stripes: "Aww." *Starla: "Oh no." *Hilary: "Oh Dear." *Paulina: (Sighs)"I guess I won't have my pizza restaurant after all." *Blaze: "Hey. Don't give up, Paulina. We can help you build your restaurant." *Paulina: "You can. But how?" *Hilary: "Well. We're glad you asked." (As she spoke, AJ gets out a tablet with a matching stylus.) *AJ: "Let's draw a picture of what we wanna build and how we wanna build it. That's called drafting." *Hilary: "Huh. So where do we have to start on drafting." *AJ: "We can start by drawing the shape of the restaurant. Then, we'll add windows. And a door so customers can come inside." *Kipper: "So what's left." *AJ: "All the restaurant needs now is a big sign." (He started sketching the signs. An ice cream cone, a shoe and a pizze slice appears.) *Hilary: "Uh Oh. But there are three signs. But we need the one for the pizza restaurant." *AJ: "Which of these signs belongs on a pizza restaurant." *Kipper: "The triangle shape." *Hilary: "Oh. Kipper meant the pizza slice. That's perfect." *AJ: "This one, right. Our design is finished and ready for building." *Kipper: "Bonza! What fun!" *Paulina: "I love it, AJ. But who's gonna build all that." *Hilary: "I thought you'd never asked." *Starla: "Well. Shucks! We can do it, Paulina." *Stripes: "Yeah-heh!" *Hilary: "But how?" *Blaze: "We just need to transform ourselves into construction vehicles." *Hilary: "Cool! I got my magic necklace that'll withstand any transformation magic I have combined with Blaze's. But before I could do that, I have to girl-up!" (Hilary girls-up. Pony ears, butterfly wings and a tail appears.) *Hilary: "Okay! I'm all set. I got my magic necklace if anyone wants to be something that they wanna be. Just tell me what you wanna be and this girl will help you guys out. For starters, I think I'll start with you, Starla. So what do you wanna be." *Starla: "Boy howdy. I could be a vehicle with lots of lifting power, like a crane." *Hilary: "You got it, Starla. Here you go." (Hilary sprinkles some transformation magic from her necklace on Starla and a transformation interface appears.) *Starla: "To become a crane, I'm gonna need a long telescoping boom. To make me a telescoping boom, say Telescoping Boom." *All: "Telescoping Boom!" (The telescoping boom materializes.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw!" *Kipper: "Bonza!" *Hilary: "Okay Stripes! You're up next!" *Kipper: "What do you wanna be." *Stripes: "I wanna be a machine that digs like an excavator." *Hilary: "Okay! If you say so." (Hilary sprinkles some transformation magic from her necklace on Stripes and transformation interface appears.) *Stripes: "An excavator has a big hydraulic arm with a bucket on the end. To give me a hydraulic arm, say Hydraulic Arm." *All: "Hydraulic Arm!" (The hydraulic arm materializes.) *Hilary: "A thing of beauty! Okay, Blaze! Your turn!" *Blaze: "Now, let's turn me into a vehicle with super pushing power. I'll be a builldozer." *Hilary: "I'll do that with a few sprinkles of transformation magic." (Hilary combined her transformation magic with Blaze's and a transformation interface appears.) *Blaze: "Bulldozers have pushing blades to move heavy things. To give me a pushing blade, say Pushing Blade." *All: "Pushing Blade!" (The pushing blade materializes.) *Blaze: "Alright! We're Construction Vehicles..." *All: "Monster Machines!" (They transform and got to work. Song: The Construction Song.) * (Song ends. The restaurant was all finished.) *Paulina: "Wow! Thanks Monster Machines. You did it! My pizza restaurant, it's perfect." *Blaze: "Well. When you've got the right crew, there's nothing you can't do." *Hilary: "Right Guys!" *All: (Talking at once). (Just then, trucks began to notice the pizza restaurant.) *Kipper: "I think we've got ourselves some customers, mates. Look." *Hilary: (Gasps)"You were right, Kipper. Here they come right now." *Paulina: "Come on in, folks. Welcome to Paulina's Pizza!" *All: (Talking at once). *Hilary: "So many happy customers today. So what should we do next." (Suddenly, Blaze's control panel starts beeping.) *AJ: "Hey look. We're getting a call." *Hilary: "I wonder who that could be." (On the control panel, Crusher and Pickle appear and they're building something.) *Blaze: "It's Crusher and Pickle!" *Kipper: "And it looks like they're building something." *Hilary: "Hi Guys!" *Pickle: "Hey Blaze and AJ!" *Crusher: "We just thought you'd like to know you're not the only one building stuff today." *Pickle: "It's true. Crusher and I've been building all day just building and building without drafting any plans." *Crusher: "There! It's finished!" *Pickle: "It's finished? Yay! Um, what did we make?" *Crusher: "Take a look!" (Zoom out to reveal a tall tower completely out of wood and metal and Crusher and Pickle are at the top.) *Crusher: "It's the biggest, the highest, the world's tallest tower." *Hilary: (Gasps). *Pickle: "Whoa! So how do we get down from here?" *Crusher: "Pfft. Isn't it obvious. We'll take the stairs." *Pickle: "Oh, Right. Except we didn't build any stairs." *Crusher: "Oh. Well. What I meant was we'll take the elevator." *Pickle: "Oh, Of course. Only we didn't build an elevator either." *Crusher: "Well. Do we have a ramp." *Pickle: "Nope." *Crusher: "A fireman's pole." *Pickle: "Uh-Uh." *Crusher: "A long long long long rope." *Pickle: "No sirree." *Crusher: "So. What you're saying is..." *Pickle: "We don't have any way to get down." *Hilary: "Yeah!" *Both: (Screaming). *AJ: "Oh no!" *Hilary: "Don't worry guys! We'll find a way to save you!" (The call ends.) *Starla: "Them fellas need rescuing." *Stripes: "But how can we possibly get them down from that tall tower." *Blaze: "We can do it! We're a construction crew, remember. We could build the way to get them down." *Kipper: "Yeah!" *AJ: "Cuz, when you've got the right crew..." *All: "There's nothing you can't do!" *Hilary: "C'mon Guys! Let's hurry! Crusher and Pickle need our help!" *All: (Cheering). (They set off. Meanwhile, back in Hilary's world, Sam and Sammy are showing Polly around in the playground.) *Sam: "Okay Polly. This is the playground where we go to have fun." *Sammy: "Over there is the treehouse with an amazing telescope and look out tower. C'mon." *Polly: "Cool! I wonder how Hilary and Kipper are doing." (Meanwhile, in Hilary's world, the guys had entered a forest.) *All: (Cheering). (They zoom past a sign which spins around to reveal the number 8 and below it is a picture of a bear.) *Blaze: "Hang on, crew. There'a sign." *Kipper: "What does it say, mates." *AJ: "It says Beware, eight hungry bears." *Hilary: "Gosh, I wonder what that means." (Up on the hill, eight bears came out.) *Starla: "You mean like the eight hungry bears right there?" *Hilary: "Yep! That's them!" *Kipper: "They're coming this way!" *Blaze: "Let's Get Outta Here!" (They drive away from the bears as fast as they can.) *All: "Whoa!" (They hide in some trees as the bears past.) *Blaze: "Phew." *Hilary: "That was close. I think we're safe, but for how long." *AJ: "Oh man! How are we gonna get away from eight hungry bears?" *Blaze: "Hey! I've got an idea." *Kipper: "You do." *Hilary: "Tell us." *Blaze: "To make the hungry bears go away, let's try feeding them a snack." *Hilary: "It's perfect. Hmm. Let's see. What can we use to feed eight hungry bears." *Stripes: (Sniffs)"Ooh. I'm picking up a scent(Gasps)Look." (Something was sticking underground.) *Hilary: "What did you found?" *Stripes: "A giant carrot. We could feed that to a hungry bear." *Starla: "But this carrot's deep underground. How are we gonna dig it out before..." (Just then, one of the bears spot them.) *Starla: "That bear gets here." *Hilary: "Yikes! We've gotta hurry." *Stripes: "This sounds like a job for Excavator Stripes." *AJ: "Yeah-heh!" *Blaze: "Go For It, Stripes!" *Hilary: "And hurry!" (Stripes grabs the carrot and pulls.) *Stripes: "Rawr!" *Kipper: "Hurry Stripes, Hurry! Before the bear gets here!" (Stripes finally pulls the carrot out.) *Stripes: "Rawr!" (He throws it and the bear eats it.) *Starla: "Yee-Haw! It worked!" *Blaze: "Instead of chasing us, he's eating the carrot." *AJ: "Check it out!" (Cut to the control panel, the bear is shaded out.) *AJ: "There were eight hungry bears, but we just fed one of them a carrot. Let's count how many bears are still hungry. Count with me." *All: "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven." *AJ: "Seven bears." (The rest of the bears arrived.) *Starla: "And here they come!" *Hilary: "C'mon, let's hurry!" *All: (Screaming). *Kipper: "Look mates! More carrots!" *Hilary: "Quick Stripes! Let's feed the bears those carrots." (Stripes worked fast and one by one, he pulls out a carrot and feed it to the bears.) *Blaze: "Yeah-heh!" *Starla: "Good going, Stripes!" *Kipper: "Way to go, mate!" (They hide behind a rock. Cut to the control panel.) *AJ: "There were seven bears chasing us, but Stripes just fed three of them carrots. Let's count how many are left. Count with me." *All: "One, Two, Three, Four." *AJ: "Four bears." (The last four bears arrived.) *Blaze: "And here they are." *Hilary: "Run!" *All: "Whoa!" (They drive away.) *Hilary: "Hurry! We've gotta feed them four more carrots." (Stripes worked fast and fed the last four bears carrots.) *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "Take a look." (Cut to the control panel.) *AJ: "There were four bears chasing us, and we just fed four of them carrots. Did we feed all the hungry bears." *Hilary: "Yep! That's all of 'em." *AJ: "Yeah!" *All: (Cheering). *Starla: "We did it, y'all!" *Blaze: "Great work, Excavator Stripes!" *Stripes: "Well. Ya know what they say. When you've got the right crew." *All: "There's nothing you can't do!" *Kipper: "Bonza!" *All: (Cheering). *AJ: "C'mon Everyone. This way to Crusher and Pickle!" *Hilary: "Let's Go!" *All: (Cheering). (They go on their way. Meanwhile, in Hilary's world.) * (Meanwhile, in the forest.) * Category:Blog posts